1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch device and method, and more particularly, to a device and method for automatically calibrating touch detection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram depicting the structure of a touch device 10 is shown. The touch device 10 includes a controller 11 and a sensing unit 12. The sensing unit 12 includes a sensing arrangement consisting of a plurality of sensors 122, wherein each sensor 122 electrically connects to the controller 11. The controller 11 provides driving signals to the sensing unit 12, and the sensing unit 12 receives signals generated by the sensors corresponding to the driving signals.
When there is no external object 13 (e.g. a finger) touching or near the sensing unit 12, sensors 122 arranged on the same dimension (e.g. x axis or y axis) will receive signals shown in FIG. 2, which can be used as a baseline for touch detection. When the external object 13 touches the sensing unit 12, signals received may be one similar to that shown in FIG. 3. By comparing it with the baseline, the touch location of the external object 13 on the sensing unit 12 can be detected.
However, if an external object 13 is near or touches the sensing unit while baseline detection is carried out, it will cause error in the detection of the baseline, which further leads to inaccurate detection of subsequent touch locations. Therefore, an improved design is needed to overcome the abovementioned disadvantages.
From the above it is clear that prior art still has shortcomings. In order to solve these problems, efforts have long been made in vain, while ordinary products and methods offering no appropriate structures and methods. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a novel technique that solves these problems.